Field
The present disclosure relates to module shielding technology for various semiconductor devices.
Description of the Related Art
Existing techniques for forming mold caps on packaged semiconductor parts have several limitations and disadvantages. One such existing technique is transfer mold technology, which involves pushing fluid resin into one end of a cavity containing the parts to be capped with mold compound. This technique is prone to trapped air pockets resulting from imbalanced flow, uneven resin distribution, and occasionally damage or warpage to wires on the semiconductor parts. Accordingly a safer and more efficient technique for forming mold caps on packaged semiconductor parts is desired.